Tazendra
Tazendra is one of the key figures of the Khaavren Romances (see books). A Dzur warrior and sorceress, she was involved in many of the events leading up to and following Adron's Disaster. History Tazendra was the hereditary Baroness of Daavya, but renounced the title due to shame at her parents' apparent cowardly behavior. She reclaimed the title when the full story of her parents' motives was revealed. Tazendra was known for her ageless beauty, fierce fighting style, Dzurlike heroism and disregard for danger, and difficulty following subtle arguments. She was a loyal friend to Khaavren, Aerich (later her liege), and Pel. Near the time of the restoration of the Dragaeran Empire, her close connection and friendship with Sethra Lavode marked her as the first Lavode since the disaster, and she changed her name to Tazendra Lavode. With help from Sethra, she became an Elder Sorcerer in the absence of the Orb. She escorted Zerika the Fourth to Deathgate Falls during the quest to reclaim the Orb, and then was on hand to help protect Zerika on her return. Her exclamation on that occasion, "It has returned, or I'm a norska!", may have been the signal words that marked the return of the Orb and the end of the Interregnum. She aided Morrolan (or Zerika, depending on which way you look at it) against Kâna, being one of the first to use Sorcery with the improved Orb. She also levitated Castle Black into the air to escape Kâna's armies. During Kâna's final attempt to claim the Orb, Tazendra was kidnapped and held as bait to trap Aerich. In the culminating events of her life, she single-handedly defeated a Jenoine with sorcery, to kill Illista. Her last words were "Do you know, I believe I have bested a Jenoine in single combat." Additional Notes Until Zungaron finishes his training, Tazendra remains the only known Lavode other than Sethra since the Interregnum . According to Paarfi, Tazendra revealed shortly before her death that she had never married because the one man she loved was Aerich, who was of a different house and therefore off-limits. Family * Lord Tuaral (her uncle)(who provided her with an amulet to detect sorcery) * Tynn (her cousin)(possibly the same cousin who was killed attempting to climb Dzu—that is to say, he died on a quest) * Deraff (her second cousin on her mother's side, and a tactician) Friends *Khaavren *Aerich *Pel *Mica *Sethra Lavode Quotables :Tazendra never planned, but always attacked life as if the world existed purely for the pleasure it afforded her to tramp through it, laughing and gambling and loving; doing all of these far less, be it understood, than she claimed, but nevertheless enjoying the claims as much as another would have enjoyed the deeds. '' -- "Why, naturally I suggested that he find four or five friends, and that, if they would do me the honor to all attack me at once, I would engage to defend this young Hawklord of whom he had spoken so disrespectfully." -- "Would you do me the honor to say once more what you have just said?" -- ''On hearing of a painter who dealt with a critic by beheading him :"And it was well done, too. I'd have done the same, only--" :"Yes?" :"I don't paint." -- "Then, instead of having to watch one of our friends die, we shall all die together. How splendid!" -- "How, and miss a battle of six against thousands? When will such a chance come again?" -- "It has returned, or I'm a norska!" -- "Do you know, I believe I have bested a Jenoine in single combat." -- Category:Characters Category:Dzur Category:Lavodes